Writing the Poem of the Perfect Soldier
by rei elizabeth yuy darlian
Summary: Heero sits down to write Mrs.March literature asigment of Poetry, while he is writng some poeple will be giving him their opinings and adding ther 2 cents in 01xRDP dont like dont read it's better than it spunds plz R


Writing the Poem of the Perfect Soldier

By jochan/reiyuy01

Disclaimer;. yes, yes I kno yo must be as tired as i am with this thing of the disclaimer so for the ones that are reading this I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR ANY OF IT CHARACTERS NOR THE PIC I PUT HERE (even thought i would like to own the perfect soldier AKA Heero Yuy) i only own the poem that i wrote thinking about heero have a nice reading

Peacecraft mansion

Duo enters to a semi-lighted room where Heero is sitting in his desk with a paper and a pen in hand

Duo:wut ya doing buddy?

Heero:...(starts writing in a block paper)

A soldiers poem 

_Written for Mrs. March literature class_

_By Odin Lowe_ Jr.

Duo: oh i see doing the work for Mrs. March? wow Heero of all the persons…well you really surprised me entering in that class… (Heero shots him a death glare)…well never mind

_Alone,_

_Alone and trapped in battle_

_Lost, _

_Lost in space ,_

_In the world_

_His own world_

Duo: well yes alone nor that he likes other people company…hey why are using your other name?

Heero : don't want to call attention?

Duo: oh

He has come back from fight 

_His mission is complete_

_But his hands,_

_Are full of blood_

Duo : better saying grease of Mobil Suits and well yes some blood too

Heero: (in a dangerous voice) Duo don't you want to leave? NOW

Duo: (scare tone)yes I think Q-man wanted to tell me something bye!

(Duo goes, Trowa enters)

Trowa:…'interesting Heero writing the poem Mrs. March asked'

_Now what will he do?_

_Peace is back._

_His fight has ended_

_His beloved ones, are safe_

_Mission ;Accomplished_

Heero:…'seems Trowa is here too'

Trowa: interesting poem ( Heero glares ) I think I leave know

(Trowa leaves, Wufei enters)

Wufei what are you doing Yuy?…oh I see

Heero: ………

_There's nothing left for him,_

_Only sadness, and_

_Memories from his bloodied past_

_Are still stalking him_

Wufei: what about the honor in the battle

Heero: Chang there's no honor in killing

He fought, he fought for peace 

_For his friends,_

_For everyone else,_

_He is innocent no more_

_There's no looking back_

Wufei: and where is the justice the honor! This poem is not worthy of me for reading it

Heero: them leave the door is open

(Wufei leaves very angry, Quatre enters)

Quatre :ah my good friend, doing the literature assignment don't you?

Heero: for the fourth time in this day yeah.(in an annoyed tone)

_There's no looking back,_

_Now the present_

_But, past is always stalking him_

_He forgets and restarts_

_There is no more pain_

Quatre :i know what you mean

Heero: you don't, you think you know

_Past is forgotten,_

_Only the future is left,_

_The present is already lost_

_What will he do?_

Quatre: guess you're right i don't understand it

Heero: care to leave?

Quatre: don't see why i wouldn't is your room anyway

Heero: Hmn...

(Quatre leaves and closes the door)

heero: 'now what? I do not know how to finish this paper, guess can't describe something that hasn't happened...yet...Relena...'

_it seems there is no place for him_

_but there is_

_someone waits for him_

_who will be?_

(Relena knocks the doors)

Relena: care if i pass?

Heero: its a free country, and besides it is your country Princess

(Relena opens the door and passes, and pull a chair next to heero ,reads the poem Heero doesn't say anything )

Relena: nice poem ' you're thinking in yourself don't you Heero?'

Heero: thx

Relena: You haven't finished...yet

_Is whom he fought for,_

_For whom he sacrificed,_

_He goes back home,_

_His home is there_

_With her_

Relena. Who is her? 'don't tell me is Sylvia Noventa'

Heero: she is...she is a princess ...Ai. ..Aishiteru Relena

Relena.(still stunned) love you too heero

(Heero gives Relena a small kiss in the lips and writes)

_He is alone no more,_

_Now he follows his way,_

_With her,_

_To the future._

Relena: seems you finished your poem

Heero: but I have the slight presentiment that this poem could be larger(and kisses her passionately)

Relena: (after breaking the kiss) guess you're right as always Heero

(Heero stands, leaving Relena)

Relena where are you going

Heero. I'll be back in a moment honey, but I got to tie some odds and ends.

**Next day at the Sank Kingdom School**

Mrs. March is finishing reading all the poems of the class.

Mrs. M : well class I'm very proud of you all ,and as you know you all are going to read your poems today first will go Odin(AKA Heero)

Heero went in the front of class and read his poem .while he reads nobody says a thing, of course Heero is the kind of people that inspires respect ,whenever he has a gun or not. He finished. everyone clapped

Mrs. March ( stopping clapping ) a very well done poem I'd say,I think I talk for everybody else when I say that it gives the sensation a real soldier is talking in this poem .very well done Odin .

Heero: Arigato Mrs. March

Mrs. March: Well now Nancy will read to us her poem

And so the class continues.

The end of the class came every one else goes only remains Mrs. M ,Relena and well of course Heero.

(Heero and Relena are about going to the other class, Heero is taking Relena's books)

(Mrs. M is putting some papers in her bag)

Mrs. M: oh Odin, Relena do you know where are Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei they didn't came today.

Relena: I don't know where could they be Mrs. March ...He-Odin do you know where could they be?

Heero: No i don't know where could they be...

Mrs. M: well you better go if you don't leave now you might be late for the other class.

Heero & Relena: have a good day Mrs. M .

Mrs. M. You two too.

(Heero and Relena exit the class room)

Relena: Heero where are they?

Heero: darling that is not my name

Relena: K Odin love where are they?

Heero: I recall i don't have the minor idea where could they be

Relena : Heero !(indignant)...Uh i say Odin…

(Heero. Chuckles)

(Relena glares at him )

Heero: Sorry honey

Relena: don't apologize He-kun well apologize that was really rude from you but,it is only that but I hadn't hear you laugh before. and you still haven't answer where are they?

Heero: Oh them…well let say they are having a good rest in their rooms a very needed rest

Relena: Heero don't tell me you…

Heero: I don't do that anymore they're not dead but I couldn't let them be ib class today

Relena: why?

Heero: well is about our little secret

Relena: oh that don't tell me they read it before too

Heero: you're right

Relena: and why I'm not resting along with them?

Heero: well you know I couldn't do that

(back in the Peacecraft mansion… in four dark different rooms you could notice , but only if you looked very carefully in each room one shadow moving very slightly in order to get rid off the ropes that tied each one of them in a chair all of the shadows where blindfolded and tied in the legs, and hands ..and those knots …very expertly tied made each one of their struggles futile so they where there moving each one wondering how did they got there…and how they got like that…but them noticing it had been all one man work….)

Relena: so when are we giving our little secret up?

Heero: don't know maybe in a few months

Relena: but you know He-kun they can´t be like that for months

Heero who said they would?

Relena so it's only for today?

Heero: and besides people would notice

Relena : guess you're right

The end

Author's notes

Yeah jochan is with ya guys I was inspired by 3 images of gw to write the poen thinking in Heero one was of Heero in school ,other was Heero alone and yhe other was of Heero in a black stage alone too this poem I wrote it for my literature class so do not copy it!.well I really really expet you to like it and if you don't well im really hurt. pouting


End file.
